


Sleepy Morning

by spobydeckerstar



Series: lucifer and chloe one shots [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), deckerstar - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spobydeckerstar/pseuds/spobydeckerstar
Summary: They want to stay the day in bed but they have to work.





	Sleepy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluffy story because, well... We deserve.

The alarm rang at 7:00 o’clock as every morning, Chloe stretched before she opened her eyes, and when she did, the first thing she saw was Lucifer’s dark brown eyes hovering over her.

“When will I stop waking up to you looking at me?” Chloe smiled lazily receiving wet kisses along the length of her neck. They were on his penthouse, she had spent the night there as they had often done since they finally decide to give a try to whatever they have and Trixie was not at home.

“Say we can stay the rest of the day here in this bed, I promise to show you other moves that would even make me blush.”

“I’d love to,” she tried to dodge, “but we have to work, you and I have to go to the police station.” With a grumble, Lucifer returned to his place in bed and covered his eyes with his arms. 

Chloe sat on the bed and looked at him, the devil on her side was bare-chested and wearing only a black underwear.Not that she had not noticed before, she would never admit it, but several times she found herself trying to imagine how Lucifer would be without the suit he usually wore, but the image of him in her bed, after an exhausting night of love, was much better than she had already dreamed.

Chloe moved past one of her legs around Lucifer, sitting on his hip. Lucifer smirked and looked at the woman sitting on top of him. Chloe wore one of his social shirts, with a few buttons open let him see the top of her breast and nothing more. The blond curls fell like a waterfall around her shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful, Detective, I’ve never seen an angel as beautiful as you.” With one hand, Lucifer grabbed her left thigh and with the other he pulled Chloe to a kiss.

It was always like this. Intense, magnetic… The minimal contact already caused fireworks.

“Okay… stop. Seriously, Lucifer.” Chloe tried to speak between the kiss.

“I waited a long time, I cannot stop kissing you. In the precinct I can’t do it, make me crazy.”

“We’re out of time now, we need to get to work.” She pulled away from him, sitting back and taking a deep breath, regaining the breath stolen from Lucifer’s magnificent kisses. If she would be very honest with herself, she would stay there with him for the rest of her life. “I promise I’ll reward you tonight.”

“Tonight, huh?” - He giggled putting her hair behind his ear. “And your offspring?”

“She will not be back for at least the next two days.” Chloe raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“Okay then.” With a swift movement, Lucifer stood up, bringing Chloe with him, yanking out a small surprised shout from her.

“Now you’re in a hurry?” She asked laughing as he still walked with her on his lap to the bathroom.

“The faster we resolve the case, the faster I am inside you again.”


End file.
